


next time, i'll come to you

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (as in atsumu is terrible at keeping them), Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu in Love, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: "Throughout the remainder of winter and the balmy days of spring, Atsumu seemed ready to burst with a secret."A mysterious package arrives for Atsumu and, without Hinata noticing, sets off a chain of events.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	next time, i'll come to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalatte/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Vins!

It started with a manila padded envelope on the doorstep of Atsumu’s childhood home in Hyogo. Hinata was back in Japan for the winter holidays, there to spend a week with Atsumu’s family before the two of them headed to Miyagi to visit Natsu and Hinata’s mom. Never one to break a routine, Hinata woke up at the usual time to go for a jog, and when he came back he found the envelope lying there, slightly damp from the snow.

He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Atsumu. That in and of itself wasn’t strange; Atsumu liked to order novelty items that he saw online, like salt crystal lamps or tiny pans meant for frying a single egg. Hinata brought the package in, looking forward to seeing the delighted look on Atsumu’s face as he showed off his newest purchase.

Instead of immediately ripping the package open, Atsumu snatched it from Hinata’s hands with a muttered thanks and stashed it in a desk drawer. All right, then. Maybe it was a surprise Christmas present for Hinata. Atsumu was a lousy secret keeper because he cracked under the slightest interrogation, so Hinata kindly didn’t ask him about it.

But Christmas came and went and the package remained a mystery. Atsumu’s present to Hinata turned out to be couple’s scarves and a much-too expensive skincare box set filled with emulsions and serums meant to be applied in a very specific order that Hinata would never remember.

“It comes with sunscreen, too,” Atsumu said, showing him the tiny tube. It didn’t look like it had more than a pea-sized amount of product in it.

“Thank you. This is really thoughtful of you,” Hinata said. He meant it from the bottom of his heart, even if he had a bathroom cabinet crammed full of sunscreen, and rarely felt the need to wear a scarf even on Sao Paulo’s coldest days.

Hinata soon forgot about the package, because the best gift of all was having Atsumu by his side, especially during the long winter nights when they could burrow under a pile of thick blankets. They talked, showed each other childhood haunts, and of course played a lot of volleyball. Before Hinata knew it, he was squeezing Atsumu’s hand good bye at the airport and promising that they would see each other again soon.

“Next time it’s my turn to come to you,” Atsumu said, and Hinata threw caution to the wind for a moment to kiss him on the lips before walking through the gate.

Throughout the remainder of winter and the balmy days of spring, Atsumu seemed ready to burst with a secret. Every time they called each other or video chatted, he would start saying something and then bite his tongue and change the subject. There was a gleam in his eyes, like he was so very pleased to know something that Hinata didn’t.

Hinata was bemused and a little concerned. He hoped that Atsumu wasn’t planning something like a public marriage proposal; it was unlikely, but Hinata couldn’t think of anything else big enough to warrant this level of excitement.

In the summer, Atsumu flew to Brazil. He was unshaven, grumpy, and jetlagged when Hinata picked him up at the airport, but after a shower and a long nap, the gleam was back in his eyes. He was still unexpectedly quiet, for once not interrupting Hinata or hogging the conversation for ten minutes at a time.

Hinata actually found himself missing the sound of Atsumu’s voice, and when they drove to Rio to visit Nice and Heitor and their kids, he began to worry that there really was a public marriage proposal in the works. What else could explain the way Atsumu practically bounced in the passenger seat? Maybe he planned to propose to Hinata at the little reunion party that Nice and Heitor were throwing for him? He kept glancing at Atsumu worriedly, but Atsumu just grinned widely in return.

It wasn’t that Hinata didn’t want to marry Atsumu. He really, really did. It was just that public proposals were embarrassing and if Atsumu had bought rings, what would Hinata do with the ones he’d bought and carried around in his pocket everywhere, waiting for the right moment?

Then they arrived at Nice and Heitor’s home and Atsumu, usually tongue-tied around Hinata’s Brazilian friends because he didn’t know how to hold court in an unfamiliar language, burst out with a wide smile and a loud, “Nice, Heitor! Olá. Tudo bem?”

Hinata’s friends didn’t seem surprised at all. They clapped Atsumu on the shoulder, and the three of them started talking as if they’d been doing this all along. Atsumu’s Portuguese was a little stiff, the way Hinata’s had been when he still clung to the formality of language books and videos, but clear and confident nonetheless.

“Wait,” Hinata said, blinking in a daze. “Atsumu-san, since when did you speak Portuguese?”

“So you did manage to keep it a secret,” Nice said. “I thought you were going to crack towards the end there.”

Hinata squawked. “The end? The end of what? Have you two been helping him? How long has this been going on?”

“Since February,” Heitor said.

“But I’ve been studying on my own since Christmas,” said Atsumu. He spoke more slowly than he would have in Japanese, forehead wrinkling whenever he tried to remember a word. “It’s what I bought those children’s books for.”

“What children’s books?”

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you. Remember the package you found when we were in Hyogo? I ordered Portuguese children’s books to practice reading.”

The manila padded envelope. The excitement radiating off Atsumu in all their video calls. Hinata had never thought to put the two together.

“Why?” he asked.

Atsumu stared at him as if the answer should be obvious. “Because Brazil is also your home now, and I don’t want to be a stranger here.”

To Hinata’s embarrassment, his face grew warm and his throat scratchy. Atsumu had worked hard to make sure that wherever they were and wherever they went, he would always be at Hinata’s side. He really had meant it when he said that next time, he would come to Hinata.

“Thank you,” Hinata said. Of all the things, his voice was starting to crack, too.

He slid his hand into his pocket and felt the soft velvet of the ring box. He had been waiting for the right time, though he hadn’t known what that meant until this moment. The right time was now, it was always now, because he and Atsumu would always be ready to barrel into the future together. Hinata took the box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.


End file.
